


A Matter Of Same

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Developing Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Kennedy thinks maybe she and Faith are too much alike. There's only one way to find out.





	A Matter Of Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> For Round 55 of femslash_minis.
> 
> Requested: Slaying, kissing, a little angst

_I'm not saying you enjoy it too much,_ she says, as we do the dance.

 _What are you saying?_ I spin and twist and bury my stake in a demon's chest, yank it free to find my next target.

 _That your heart's not in it._ She spins and twists and her opponent's head flies from his shoulders in a geyser of red, the fountain of flesh and blood turned to dust, blown away. _That's what's going to get you killed._

I don't answer. I'm too busy dancing.

Staying on your toes. Landing on your feet.

Isn't that what life's all about?  


* * *

  
I never had a problem before. Getting what I want.

Until the day I realize I don't know what I want.  


* * *

  
"You want pizza?"

"I want a real dinner. I'm tired of eating out."

"Don't look at me."

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

"You know how to cook?"

"I might not remember how to share."

"You know how to share?"

I put on my stubborn hat and make a dinner to die for. I learned from the best. In this case, our family cook, who also had a lot to say about girls as I got older.

I always said I love a challenge.

This one may be too much.  


* * *

  
I start to watch her fight too close, until the day it almost does one of us in. Thankfully it's not her, but in addition to my injuries I get to be chewed out in a very un-fun way, more so for knowing I deserve it. Experience counts for something, and I let her rant and rave, my gaze downcast. Meek and mild; swallow my pride. _Appropriate_.

I get over it.

I don't get over Faith.  


* * *

  
Part of how I get over it is by learning from her. Mostly how to be a better killer (and yes, that's job description, not title). The rest only stokes the furnace beyond operating tolerance. All those Potentials might have been fun fantasy fodder, but the age barrier was more than a line in some shifting legal sand. Except the more I wonder about the comparison, all those times I wondered what it was like to kiss another girl until I owned up and did it, the more I felt like I might give in and do this too. Maybe screw up one of the best things I have going.

But I can't help but wonder.

_What's it like to kiss another Slayer?_  


* * *

  
When I finally get the answer, it's not at all what I expect. We're up on the roof at the new place to christen it with a bottle of wine. My idea.

Turns out it's a bad one.

Nice enough, for a little while.  


* * *

  
"I can't believe you want to move out over one drunken kiss."

"I was _not_ drunk."

"How about now?"  


* * *

  
The control having proved unsatisfactory, we decide more experiments are in order.  


* * *

  
"Oh, but this isn't fair! You _have_ to let me --"

"Will, I love you but if you breathe a word of this, Faith won't be able to get to you first."

"Aww..."

"You know I mean business. And this? Ain't nobody's business but our own."

"Hey, you know all the traditional arguments against fraternization. Not my job to lecture."

"Damn straight."

"But I have to admit, Faith's looking mighty good these days. Maybe the single life's not for me after all."

"And I know you're joking? But try not to. Around her."

"Aww."

"What?"

"No, good aw! Like aw, you're so adorable and all protective like."

"I'm not protecting anybody."

"Anybody else."

"And what are you looking at?"

"It's just nice to see you happy."


End file.
